


【蜂蜜味太阳】奥姆/亚瑟  nc17 下

by 18226794860



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 亚瑟、亚瑟、亚瑟，他恶毒的语调在这两个音节之间慢慢的软化，舌头犹疑的抵着上颚，好像哥哥的名字有什么神奇的魔力——他恨不起他。





	【蜂蜜味太阳】奥姆/亚瑟  nc17 下

他的母亲是亚特兰蒂斯血统最纯正的公主，父亲是薪火相传王位唯一继任者，他理当号令七海，不容置噱。  
他意识到这一点的时候是在童年时期，母亲有时会和他说一个与他几乎同龄的孩子，一个陆地人，一个男孩——说他如何脆弱，和家中的狗斗殴，笑起来像一颗小太阳。  
最终母亲告诉他，那是你的哥哥。  
奥姆现在回想这件事，她眼里闪着一种神性和母性并存的光，爱和依恋从她孕育过两个孩子的乳房中流淌出来，她哆嗦着嘴唇轻轻叫出那个男孩的名字——亚瑟。  
亚瑟·库里。  
奥姆太小了，他也感到一种从胸腔里涌出来的兴奋，兄弟？脆弱的陆人？像母亲描述的一样可爱？——他有一段时间里非常非常想见亚瑟一面，与人类不同，幼年时的亚特兰蒂斯人就会接受严格的体能训练，他觉得他能把亚瑟举起来，抱着他绕两圈，带他看看宽广无尽的七海，他们会一辈子在一起吗？  
两个月后，兴奋的孩子把这个消息告诉了父亲，他正在日思夜想的哥哥和他无所不能的父亲。他觉得君主可以把那个孩子带来海里，他们会成为最好的玩伴。  
震惊之下暴怒的父亲踢断了他的肋骨，从心脏摸下去，倒数第三根，几个小时后，还穿着纤长柔软连衣裙的母亲被一群鲨鱼守卫拥簇着，垂死，一个血统纯正的公主就这样被献祭给海沟族。  
从此他想到亚瑟·库里就不可抑制的想到第三根肋骨和垂死的至亲，父亲加紧训练他，摒除他的一切欲望，要他做一个圣人，要他做一个王——“那个恶心的罪恶的……杂种，他敢来抢夺你的王位，你要让他死！”这是他最常说的一句话。  
童年由此而止。  
随之而来的是他的第一次梦遗——刻毒的种子已经在他胸中种下，并且长成参天大树，他不止一次的在心里对自己说，亚瑟就是这一切的元凶，肮脏不洁的陆地人，迟早会死在自己的戟下；亚瑟、亚瑟、亚瑟，他恶毒的语调在这两个音节之间慢慢的软化，舌头犹疑的抵着上颚，好像哥哥的名字有什么神奇的魔力——他恨不起他。  
直到在那个绮丽而下流的梦境里，他被一个身影指引，穿过一层黑漆漆的水草，不是未婚妻湄拉火红的长发，男孩紧绷着的肌肉有力的像一条旗鱼，金色的眼睛在海波下烨烨生光。  
但是他依然游不过亚特兰蒂斯的王子，最后亚瑟被压在礁石上，大腿根部的肌肉潮湿又柔软，笑容挑逗而放肆，他把腿缠在弟弟的腰上，喷着荷尔蒙的口腔缓缓的贴近兄弟的耳郭。  
“弟弟……”声音像流动的磁极：“做你想做的事情。”  
即使在梦里，他也无法抗拒来自亚瑟的诱惑，他是个圣人啊，即使在梦里，他也应该一拳轰在面前婊子的脸上……但是他完全做不到，亚瑟没穿多少的衣服都被他急切的撕掉了，他冲到哥哥怀里，狠狠吸吮饱满柔软的胸肌，还未发育完全的阴茎和亚瑟的互相摩擦，甚至推高亚瑟的腿，去舔咬亚瑟湿软臀缝间那条略微张开的甬道，甜蜜的括约肌——舌头伸进去，饥渴的吮吸每一滴汁液，亚瑟上下一起流水，抱着弟弟急切的头颅。  
“小崽子，你咬疼我了。”他眼睛里闪着生理性的泪光，大腿叉得更开，任由弟弟的舌头舔到更深处的软肉，尖利的犬齿再度触碰褶皱，感受自己逐步被舔开，被扩张的过程。  
“够了，够了，”他低声说，丰软多汁的身体迎来第一次高潮，奥姆抓着他大腿根内侧，手指陷入柔软的皮肤里，他尽力挣开弟弟的怀抱，带着茧的手指伸进自己的屁眼里搅，一起插入三根都觉得绰绰有余，他像是个香艳又罪恶的水妖一样，双手扒开自己的屁股缝，露出那个颤抖着的红热小洞。  
“干我。”他转过头，金色的眼睛湿的不行，弟弟圆润的龟头在他充满弹性的肥硕的屁股上留下一条湿漉漉的印记。  
奥姆急切的撞进去的那一刻他还是骂出脏话，亚特兰蒂斯人的生育率太低，那根阴茎太长太粗过于吓人了，这只是为了让雌性能更好的受精，对他来说简直是为了玩弄他的腺体而生的，奥姆这小子只需要拼命撞击就好，几十分钟就能把哥哥干的尿出来。  
亚瑟会是个迷人的好娼妓，倘若他愿意的话，他好到几乎让弟弟沉迷，裸腿，脚踝，肩膀上的纹身完成了一半，颤抖着的手指……以及他屁股里的每一个部分，紧紧吸附上来的括约肌以及柔软的不可思议地直肠，被干的痉挛的湿热黏膜，奥姆几乎无法控制自己不断往前挺送的腰，他想把哥哥撞坏。  
他舍不得杀掉这样一个罪恶的杂种，尽管在每一秒钟里亚瑟都可以被轻易的勒死，在海中的亚瑟太脆弱了，水土不服，亚特兰蒂斯王子占尽先机。  
但是他舍不得。  
第三次高潮的时候，亚瑟那张柔软的嘴唇里并没有再飙出什么可爱的脏话来，他压着弟弟的肩膀，手指无力的搅在一起，奥姆体贴的低下身子，他冰冷的嘴唇被一个火热的吻夺走了，亚瑟那潮湿、热烈、带着涎水的唇瓣和他相触，感觉像是缠人的甜海草，奥姆很快反客为主，舌头伸进哥哥的口腔里，追逐彼此的舌头，海盐的气味，亚瑟醇厚的像蜂蜜一样的荷尔蒙，一个初吻在王子心中的分量不亚于迫击炮。  
两个人分开的时候亚瑟潮湿的眼睛亮的像是北极星，他的舌头被吸得发麻，保持着尽量清晰的吐字，像一只撒娇的狼：“长官……”他说，这是在玩什么性感的游戏？奥姆以为他要求饶，他求饶过太多次了，酥软带刺的叫床声让人亢奋，但是他说：“长官，杀死我。”  
奥姆把微凉的精液狠狠的射到哥哥又肿又热的肠道深处。  
他皱着眉头想把这三个字听得更清楚一些，靠近亚瑟的瞬间礁石开始下沉，他的眼睛睁开，然后在一个清晨过早的醒了过来。  
站起来的一瞬间，他发现自己梦遗了。亚特兰蒂斯的王子迅速的脱下脏污的裤子，处理掉沾着精液的床单，冷静的像是清理犯罪现场。  
这是件好事，奥姆心里想，至少他知道该怎样对付那个杂种了——不必用上父亲留给他的三叉戟，他有更好的东西。  
他等待着和亚瑟宿命一般的相遇。  
在他继承王位几年之后就开始谋划对外扩张，一手制造了太多与陆地人的争端后，他如愿以偿的见到了亚瑟。  
那个只在他春梦里出现过的男孩已经长得高大俊美，像一只刚刚成年的狼，他被锁链和亚特兰蒂斯的小卒摁倒在地，金眼睛里是不屈的光，他看到了现任的君王，于是像母亲的三叉戟一样劈波斩浪而来，悬停在他面前大概二三十厘米的位置。  
他在水下呼出的气流喷到了奥姆的脸上，荷尔蒙是真实的蜂蜜味——那种海里未尝有过也永远不会有的气味，奥姆忘了告诉他纯种亚特兰蒂斯人是多么的敏锐，他甚至能够听到亚瑟那颗有力的心脏跳动的声音，隔着他饱满的胸脯，乳肉微微收缩着震动，即使这小的可怜的频率也让君主成瘾。  
他们兄弟血脉相连，如此紧密，欲望真实到无法忽视：恨与愤怒、爱和渴望共同折磨七海之主，撕扯他年轻的心脏，他想在大庭广众之下拥吻他的兄弟，又想亲自手刃他，亚瑟让他交出皇位，又或者停止战争；哈——奥姆嘲弄的表情挂在脸上，他在心里想：好啊，哥哥……就算是我未来的王后也不敢如此要求我，我会在所有人面前击败你，我会把你操的半死，再丢到戒备森严的行宫里去，我会让你一辈子都摸不到陆地……  
“我接受你的挑战。”七海之主赫然应战，平静的面容之下是凶悍至极的情愫，好战的血液和掠夺的血液充斥着他的血管，他说只有彼此的血能使呼声上达众神，但是谁还在乎众神！  
他的眼睛里只有亚瑟——这个让他朝思暮想数十年的名义上的哥哥，他每一寸舒展的经脉和每一块隆起的肌肉都为亚瑟而亢奋，亚瑟知道他在想什么吗？他知道面前这个衣冠楚楚神色傲然的兄弟最想干的事情是扒光兄长的衣服，延续青年时期那几场恶劣的春梦吗？亚瑟什么都不知道，一腔孤勇，志得意满地跑进为他量身而制的阴谋与囚笼里。  
“很好，”亚瑟微笑，锋利的犬齿闪着钻石般的光泽：“我们打一架。”  
火之环下是注定失败的一场决斗。  
奥姆劈开了母亲的三叉戟，用踢断他肋骨的父亲未尝败绩的武器，他看到哥哥近乎茫然的表情，亚瑟半跪在海中的礁石上，武器的断口闪着寒光。  
母亲不能再守护他了——报复的快意涌上君主的心。他对兄长的爱夹杂了太多来自王权的压迫，以至于他不太清楚兄弟间的爱该是什么样子，但这一秒钟他的爱卑微而又热烈——别再看着那把断戟了，我的太阳，而我该死的从未停止过爱你。  
他击晕了混血的兄长，命人把他关起来。古竞技场上人潮涌动，爆发出一片近乎恐怖的欢歌，有人呐喊着处决这陆地上的杂种，君主冰冷的眼睛穿过重重叠叠的观众席，找到那一片喊得最起劲地方，长戟破开水波扎向最后的那一排坐席，像是在沸水里投入一座冰山。  
人群很快安静下来。  
“别质疑我的决定，”奥姆微笑：“我们不是陆地上那些蠢货民主制国家。”  
亚瑟感到头晕，神力渐渐的在他体内流失，他最后看到海蓝色的披风轻盈的旋转，他的眼睛在这种温柔的水波下慢慢的瞌上。  
醒来的时候他几乎要被自己的弟弟操进床垫里去，他的四肢都被细小的银链束缚起来，身体软的像是一团泥，他又被干了好几下才反应过来，后背位插的太深了，每一下都推进直肠最末端，臀肉被撞的发红，深深浅浅的戳刺差点让完全不适应的亚瑟吐出来，奥姆更加用力的扳开两瓣臀肉，使自己能插得更深些。  
“哦，你醒了。”奥姆抱着他的腰让他连扭动身体都做不到，满意于看到亚瑟的眼睛里全是惊惧，他好像努力弄清楚现在的情况，但是奥姆显然把他搅成了一团浆糊，从里到外都是，他颤抖了两下，可能是因为正好落在腺体上的两次凶狠的碾压。  
“我一定是在做梦……”他发出声带着哭腔的呻吟，被迫抬高的屁股奋力的吞吐着弟弟过于粗大的明茎，奥姆缓缓的拔出一大半，内部沾满了水渍的肉红色肠壁清晰可见，然后他迅速的把整根都推进去，囊带甚至拍在哥哥完全被撑开的括约肌上，亚瑟猛然抬头然后又迅速垂入枕中，模糊不清的咒骂和呻吟隐隐约约的传过来，肠肉绞得死紧，连腹肌都在抽搐，奥姆继续坚定的，缓缓的捅弄着他，每一次都比上一次进入的更深,像是驯服一匹野马,这样的事情他在梦里做过太多次了，甚至比这更过分。  
“你长了个很好的屁股。”奥姆在他颤抖着的臀肉上拍了两下，抓住往两边拉，两瓣多汁的臀肉白皙而极富弹性，撞上去的肉浪都极富质感，这样的屁股太适合被操弄得湿漉漉脏兮兮的了，或许还适合贞操带，以后会试试的，他们有的是时间。  
他不紧不慢的操弄亚瑟的时候，亚瑟已经快受不了了，“等……等一等；”他喘着气，差点咬到自己的舌头：“慢……一点。”  
奥姆伏着身子压住他的后背，像是抱一只猫一样，手指穿过他的腋下搂上肩膀，狠狠的把他压向自己的阴茎：“凭什么，亚瑟？你拿什么样的身份来要求我？你是个俘虏，你是个战败者，我可以随时随地的操你，做任何我想做的事，你明白吗？”  
亚瑟不可置信的盯着他，湿热的粘膜又狠狠的被劈开，他的身体快要完全记住那种近乎恐怖的快感，奥姆按他的小腹，让他更鲜明地感到弟弟的阴茎是怎样在自己的腹腔里横冲直撞的，无所不在，逼的他发疯。  
“你明白吗？”半个小时后，奥姆再次问他。  
亚瑟已经高潮过两次了，奥姆他翻了过来，过程中那根阴茎在他的体内转了一圈，他尖叫着翻白眼差点晕厥过去，结实的大腿环绕在弟弟的腰上，他太想休息一会儿了，等这次的不应期过去，“是，是的，我明白。”他点头，粗声回应，脸颊又红又烫，下一秒钟，略低于体温的精液狠狠浇进来，奥姆直接射在他的直肠最内部，亚瑟胡乱的抓紧床单像是抵御最后一次冲击，宽阔的床铺没有任何着力点，反而是他身体内柔软的腔肉每一寸都被浇上精液，第三次被迫高潮，他失神的脸扭向另一侧。  
“很好。”奥姆满意的拍拍他布满指痕的屁股：“作为奖励，你有一个礼物。”  
奥姆把阴茎缓缓的拔出红肿的肠道，他从床头拿出一个诡异的中型礼盒，从中拿出一串丰盈的，饱满的小珍珠，每颗的直径都像是硕大的马奶葡萄。  
亚瑟的小腹不自主的颤抖了两下，吞下一口口水，他开始往床头挪动，似乎这样能避免那一串东西塞到他的屁股里。  
奥姆拉住他的腿打开臀缝，一颗珍珠轻而易举的塞进被操得无法合拢的括约肌内，柔软的肠壁被向两侧缓慢的挤开，被破开的感觉如此鲜明，亚瑟瞪着自己的弟弟。  
“你，你真是个混蛋。”他的嗓子里还带着沙哑的音调，柔软的一点也不硬汉，太适合被操得哭起来了。  
奥姆对他笑了笑：“你的礼物。”珍珠一颗一颗又一颗的被塞进去，湿滑粘腻的肠肉吞他的手指，塞到第十二颗的时候，亚瑟哽咽着拉住了他的手。  
“我……求你，别继续了，”他的硬汉哥哥快要哭出来了，或者已经哭出来了：“好撑，我好难受……”  
就像在梦里不舍得勒死他一样，奥姆发现现实里他也不舍得毁掉哥哥。  
他停下了动作，拥抱亚瑟，延续梦中未竞的亲吻。  
“亚瑟，留在这里，一直留在这里，这是你欠我的。”奥姆报紧了哥哥，他无法改变自己对于亚瑟直抵灵魂的眷恋，他要的是能够融化大海的太阳，而不是一颗熄灭了的行星。  
让这颗蜂蜜味的太阳永远留在海里吧；他的爱被王权倾压，被仇恨覆盖，折断的肋骨留下鲜明的疼痛，母亲的死去带来丑恶的疮疤——但他从未停止过这份扭曲而炽热的爱。


End file.
